internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1940-41 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues
These were the 1940-41 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues: Prague/Central Bohemian Championship County Championship - Vitava Group ;Scores *STK Smíchov - SK Smíchov 2:1 *SK Zbraslav - SK Řevnice 4:1 *SK Zbraslav - STK Smíchov 7:2 (1:1, 2:1, 4:0) *SK Řevnice - SK Smíchov 1:4 (0:0, 0:1, 1:3) *SK Smíchov - SK Zbraslav 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *SK Řevnice - STK Smíchov 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) ;Table County Championship - Ricany Group ;Scores *SSC Říčany - SK Rapid 2:1 *SK Čelákovice - LTC 27 Praha 1:1 *SSC Říčany - SK Čelákovice 2:2 (2:0, 0:1, 0:1) *SK Rapid - LTC 27 Praha 4:2 (0:1, 2:1, 2:0) *SKRapid - SK Čelákovice 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *LTC 27 Praha - SSC Říčany 0:1 (0:0, 0:1, 0:0) ;Table County Championship - Roudnice Group ;Scores *SK Slavia Praha - HC Roudnice 2:2 *SK Podolí - ČASK Praha 3:0 *HC Roudnice - SK Podolí 1:2 (0:1, 0:1, 1:0) *ČASK Praha - SK Slavia Praha 1:1 *HC Roudnice - ČASK Praha 6:3 (2:0, 2:1, 2:2) *SK Podolí - SK Slavia Praha 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) ;Table County Championship - Final Tournament *SK Podolí – SK Zbraslav 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *SK Zbraslav – SSC Říčany 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *SSC Říčany – SK Podolí unknown All three teams advanced to the Promotion round (Federal Cup) to the Bohemian-Moravian League. Class I.B - Group 1 ;Scores *Meteor VIII – LTC Žižkov 4:0 (2:0, 0:0, 2:0) *Meteor VIII – HC Zlíchov 3:1 (1:1, 1:0, 1:0) *Meteor VIII – SK Úvaly 2:1 *SK Úvaly – LTC Žižkov 2:3 (0:1, 1:1, 1:1) *LTC Žižkov – HC Zlíchov 5:1 *SK Úvaly – HC Zlíchov 2:1 ;Table Class I.B - Group 2 ;Scores *SHK Kbely – Slavia Jesenice 6:1 *TK Břevnov – LTK Kyje 1:5 *Slavia Jesenice – TK Břevnov 0:2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1) *LTC Kyje – SHK Kbely 6:1 (2:0, 2:1, 2:0) *LTC Kyje – Slavia Jesenice 10:0 (3:0, 6:0, 1:0) *TK Břevnov – SHK Kbely unknown Note: One match result missing. Table is constructed using known game results. ;Table Class I.B - Group 3 ;Scores BK Toušeň – SK Atlantik 1:3 (0:1, 1:2, 0:0) *Republikan XIX – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 3:1 (0:0, 2:1, 1:0) *Republikan XIX – SK Atlantik 1:1 (0:0, 1:0, 0:1) *SK Atlantik – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *BK Toušeň – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 2:4 (0:0, 1:2, 1:2) *Republikan XIX – BK Toušeň 10:2 (2:0, 1:0, 7:2) ;Table LTK Kyje - Republikan XIX 2:4 (0:1, 1:1, 1:2) - reported incorrectly as competition match Class II - Group I-A ;Scores *LTC Uhříněves – Ogar Hostivař 3:1 (0:0, 2:0, 1:1) *LTC Uhříněves – Meteor Říčany 7:0 *LTC Uhříněves – HC Pyšely 4:1 (1:0, 1:1, 2:0) *Meteor Říčany – Ogar Hostivař 0:3 (0:1, 0:1, 0:1) *Meteor Říčany – HC Pyšely 4:3 *Ogar Hostivař – HC Pyšely unknown Note: One match result missing. Table is constructed using known game results. ;Table Class II - Group I-B ;Scores *AFK Bohemians – SK Spořilov 1:1 (1:0, 0:0, 0:1) *Meteor XIV – AFK Bohemians 1:4 *SK Spořilov – HC Štěrboholy 2:2 (0:0, 2:0, 0:2) *HC Štěrboholy – Meteor XIV 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) *SK Spořilov – Meteor XIV 8:2 (3:0, 2:1, 3:1) *AFK Bohemians – HC Štěrboholy 2:2 (2:0, 0:1, 0:1) ;Table Class II - Group II-A ;Scores *HC Dušníky – SK Dejvice 3:1 - annulled *Sokol Hostivice – HC Dušníky 3:4 *SK Dejvice – SKHO Hanspaulka 4:1 *HC Dušníky – SKHO Hanspaulka 5:2 *SKHO Hanspaulka – Sokol Hostivice 2:1 *SK Dejvice – Sokol Hostivice 8:0 (2:0, 4:0, 2:0) *SK Dejvice – HC Dušníky unknown - appears to have been won by or otherwise awarded to Dejvice, as they advanced to final round ;Table Class II - Group II-B ;Scores *HC Stadion Praha – HC Chuchle 22:1 (7:0, 7:0, 8:1) *HC Stadion Praha – Čechoslovan Košíře 10:0 *HC Chuchle – HC Srb a Štýs 4:1 *Čechoslovan Košíře – HC Chuchle 4:0 *HC Stadion Praha – HC Srb a Štýs 8:0 (4:0, 2:0, 2:0) *HC Srb a Štýs – Čechoslovan Košíře 4:2 (2:0, 1:2, 1:0) ;Table Class II - Group III-A ;Scores *SK Libeň – SK Mělník 6:0 (1:0, 3:0, 2:0) *SK Libeň – SK Vysočany 15:2 *SK Libeň – Union Čelákovice 18:0 *SK Mělník – SK Vysočany 2:0 *Union Čelákovice – SK Vysočany 1:2 (0:2, 1:0, 0:0) *Union Čelákovice - SK Mělník unknown Note: One match result missing. Table is constructed using known game results. ;Table Class II - Group III-B ;Scores *Čechie VIII – HC Černošice 2:6 (0:4, 0:0, 2:2) *HC Černošice – SK Úředníků Karlín 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *Čechie VIII – SK Úředníků Karlín 2:1 (0:1, 1:0, 1:0) *HC Dolní Počernice – SK Úředníků Karlín 2:4 (1:1, 0:2, 1:1) The results from multiple matches are missing. It appears Cernosice won the group as they advanced to the final round. Class II - Final round ;Scores *SK Libeň – HC Černošice 3:2 (1:1, 1:0, 1:1) *LTC Uhříněves – SK Spořilov 7:1 *HC Stadion Praha – SK Dejvice 8:0 (2:0, 1:0, 5:0) The winners advanced to Class I. Class III Class III was divided into six groups. Many results are missing. ;Known scores from the groups *Sport. sdruž. Čimice – SK Prosek 4:3 *HC Horní Počernice – SK Dáblice 6:3 *HC Horní Počernice – Sport. sdruž. Čimice 2:2 (1:0, 1:0, 0:2) *HC Horní Počernice – SK Prosek 5:1 (2:1, 2:0, 1:0) *Sport. sdruž. Čimice – SK Ďáblice 8:3 Won either by Pocernice or Cimice. *SK Veleslavín – Sokol Suchdol 8:0 (2:0, 3:0, 3:0) *SK Veleslavín – Sokol Janeč 5:1 (2:0, 2:0, 1:1) *Viktoria Malý Břevnov – Sokol Janeč 6:6 Appears to have been won by Veleslavin. *HC Vinohrady – Slovan Kunratice 6:3 (1:2, 4:0, 1:1) *Sport. sdruž. Plincner – SK Brandýs 2:1 (0:1, 0:0, 2:0) *HC Vinohrady – Sport. sdruž. Plincner 3:2 Won by Vinohrady. *DTJ Růženín – Sokol Petrovice 9:0 (2:0, 4:0, 3:0) *DTJ Růženín – SK Stránčice 3:1 Fourth participant: HC Hostivař. Winner unknown. *HC SKEP Praha – HC Vinohrady 2:0 *HC Čerti – HC SKEP Praha 0:2 (0:0, 0:0, 0:2) *HC SKEP Praha – SK Štěchovice 2:0 *HC Vinohrady – SK Štěchovice 4:1 Won by SKEP Praha. *HK Blesk – SK Velvary 2:9 *SK Velvary – Svornost Kobylisy 9:3 Winner and fourth participant unknown. Class IV Class IV was divided into six groups. Many results are missing. *Sokol Mníšek – SK Barrandov 8:3 (2:1, 3:0, 3:2) *HOSK Vraný – SK Barrandov 1:2 (1:0, 0:0, 0:2) Won by Mnisek. Fourth team: Sokol Radlice *Sokol Liboc – SK Nebušice 12:0 *SK Kampa – Sokol Liboc 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) Appears to have been won by Liboc. *Slavoj Praha VIII – HC Stará Boleslav 4:2 (1:1, 0:1, 3:0) *Slavoj Praha VIII – HK Žižkov-team 5:1 (1:0, 2:1, 2:0) *HC Stará Boleslav – HK Žižkov-team 1:3 (1:0, 0:1, 0:2) Appears to have been won by Slavoj Praha VIII. *Záběhlický SK – LTC Mnichovice 3:2 (0:1, 2:1, 1:0) *Záběhlický SK – SK Svojetice 4:3 (2:0, 1:1, 1:2) Appears to have been won by Zabehlicky SK. *LTC Nespeky – SK Posázavan 0:4 (0:3, 0:1, 0:0) *SK Čerčany – SK Posázavan 4:3 (0:2, 1:1, 3:0) Appears to have been won by Posazavan. *HC Řevničov – Sokol Nesuchyně unknown South Bohemian Championship ;Class I Stadion qualified for the promotion round to the Bohemian-Moravian League. ;Class II The following teams won their groups: *AC Station České Budějovice II *ČAFC Písek II *SK Strakonice *KLH Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec *SK Pacov Sources *Season on hcbohemians.cz *Czech Hockey Archives Category:1940 in ice hockey Category:1941 in ice hockey